Dark and Mute Heart
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Tan solo en un segundo se puede acabar con una vida, solo un disparo directo al corazón o en la frente para despedirse de una vida mortal para siempre, y ya nunca jamas volver a verla, pero...¿Qué rayos me detenía esta vez para hacerlo?
1. El Secuestro

**Aquí esto de vuelta con un nuevo fic Shadaria, este fic originalmente lo subí a mi blog pero también quise compartirlo con ustedes, espero que les guste**

**Dark Doom The Hedgehog, Señor Lake and María Lake me pertenecen**

**Sonic Team es propiedad de SEGA**

**NOTA: Es un mundo alterno**

**SHADOW POV**

Tan solo en un segundo se puede acabar con una vida, solo un disparo directo al corazón para despedirse de una vida para siempre y ya nunca volverla a ver, pero ¿Qué rayos me detenía esta vez para hacerlo?

Una sonrisa maléfica se apodero de mi rostro al recordar mis anteriores víctimas, recordar su dolor, sus gritos pidiéndome piedad, sus lloriqueos y uno que otro soborno para que los dejase conserva su patética vida, solo me asían sentir una sensación de calidez en el pecho al igual que una paz, no importaba quien rayos fuera o que tenía, no era impedimentos para mí y para una de mis fieles amigas, siempre cumplía mi misión a tiempo y sin ayuda de nadie; era veloz, ágil, inteligente, astuto, y silencioso, tanto que te podría estar apuntando frente a ti y no te darías cuenta de mi existencia.

Llevaba ya dos meses espiándola sin descanso alguno, sabía sus horarios de clase, a qué horas ya se encontraba en su respectivo salón, sus comidas favoritas, que tipo de shampoo usaba, sus grandes sueños, lugares favoritos, y ¿porque?, cada insignificante detalle sobre ella y su patética familia lo sabía de memoria, al derecho y al revés, y en diferentes idiomas, no había nada de ella que no supiera.

Pasaron tres meses más, y aun no había cumplido mi trabajo, ni siquiera lo había intentado, y por alguna extraña razón no lo quería hacer, no quería que algo malo le pasara, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué me detenía esta vez?, ¿Qué tenía ella que mis anteriores víctimas no tenían?, el siempre hecho de verla me así reconsiderar mi trabajo, algo que nunca había pasado en mi corta vida; Ella era hija de un empresario mundialmente famoso y reconocido como la tercera persona más rica de Moubis, que como cualquier inteligente metió su cuchara en donde no le incumbía, nos causó varios problemas al principio, pero ya se tenía la solución perfecta, asesinar a su hija y así no solo lo sacaríamos del camino a él, sino también a ese arrogante erizo azul llamado Sonic que era una piedra en el zapato desde que comenzó su carrera de policía junto con su equipo.

Ya me había retrasado demasiado, en total llevaba nueve meses teniéndola bajo vigilancia, y aun ni intentaba matarla, ya estábamos a finales de noviembre y sabía que a mi superior no le gustaría nada mi incompetencia para con este caso, y que lo más probable y lógico era que llamaría a otro asesino a hacer mi trabajo, manchando por completo mi historial.

**-Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? –**Pronuncio un erizo color oscuro que usaba una gabardina negra, sus ojos eran de color miel brillante que me observaba desde atrás de un escritorio hecho de madera y tallado a mano- **tenías que haberla matado desde Mayo, ya es casi Diciembre y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de nuestra existencia o de que está siendo acosada, tú no eres así** –se notaba en su voz que estaba preocupado y culpándose por algo- **¿Por qué?, ¿qué te está deteniendo?, ¿es un asesinato muy fácil, no es tu estilo, que?**

-**Te pido disculpas tío**–Dije yo tratando de sonar como siempre, serio y frio, pero por mi mente pasaba la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué?- **Es solo que no veo la necesidad de asesinarla.**

**-¿El por qué matarla?** –Aquel erizo oscuro se levantó de golpe de su silla y recargo ambas manos sobre el escritorio con mirada furiosa- **¡Su padre está causando problemas con nuestros negocios!** –Su tono de voz era autoritario y me daba cierto temor sin duda alguna, pero no lo mostré, seguí estando en mi misma posición de seriedad y frialdad- ¡**por esa sencilla razón hay que matarla**!

-**Pero…** -"Tenia que pensar en algo rápido para evadir a mi tío, sabía que él era capaz de enviar a otro asesino a cumplir mi trabajo o hasta ir el miso para realizarlo, pero eso seria sobre mi cadáver"- ** y** **si la matamos, ¿y si su padre solo sigue metiéndose en nuestros asuntos aún más?** –El erizo oscuro que estaba enfrente de mí se volvió a sentar y dirigió su mano derecha a su barbilla mientras me veía pensativo y como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado

**-¿A qué te refieres Shadow?** –Vi que mi tío captaba mi indirecta y solo sonreí sídicamente como siempre, a él también se le forma una sonrisa parecida a la mía confirmando que captaba por completo mi idea.

-**Si secuestramos a la cría esa, su padre no sabrá que hacer, hará lo que le pidamos solo por el bien de su hija**- Puede observar que estaba convenciendo a mi tío, pero aun no era suficiente -**Su padre será atormentado día y noche por el bienestar de su hija, ya que la mantendremos con vida** -vi como mi tío empezaba a reír a todo pulmón, nunca lo había visto así, la verdad me dio más miedo verlo reír que sus gritos de regaño

**-Nunca hubiera pensado en eso querido sobrino, eres un genio, y yo creyendo que estabas perdiendo tu toque, solo que hay un pequeño problema**- enseguida mi sonrisa se borró por completo de mi rostro, y vi que el volvía a su pose seria- **¿Quién rayos la secuestrara? Y lo más importante ¿Quién cuidara de ella?, ya no hay tiempo para enviar a Silver para secuéstrala, y a los otros secuestradores que tenemos la violarían o la matarían** –Ambos quedamos atrapados en un profundo silencio, no se me ocurría ninguna solución razonable, menos una que iba en contra de todos mis principios, camino rumbo a la puerta y la abrí, volteo a ver a mi tío y solo sonreí.

**-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo, quien la conoce mejor que yo-** Salí de aquella oficina para dirigirme a la salida de aquel edificio, mi objetivo estaba claro secuestrar a esa eriza.

**FIN DEL SHADOW POV**

Aquel erizo oscuro solo se puso cómodo en su sillón que estaba detrás de su escritorio y empezó a meditar su situación, de uno de los cajones del escritorio saco un álbum de fotos y empezó a ojearlo, y paro en una foto en especial, puso su mano en esta como si pudiera tocar a las personas que hay estaban representadas, se veía a una eriza color rojo vivo e iris sangre, un erizo negro con rayos rojos y los mismos iris sangre de su madre y a él, estaban debajo de la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de un refrigerio, en pocas palabras era un día de campo, volteo la hoja, y se encontraban las planas de varios periódicos viejo que tenía como encabezado "Asesino suelto", "Mata a más de 120 personas en una misma noche", "Se hace llamar así mismo La Sombra de la Muerte", "La Sombra de la Muerte vuelve a atacar", "No hay evidencias", se rio para sí mismo en sus adentros recargándose más en su sillón, recordaba esos asesinatos como si hubieran sido ayer, su sobrino los había cometido cuando solo tenía cinco años, y ahora tenía diecinueve años y había mejorado notoriamente.

**-Ese es mi sobrino, y pensar que antes le tenías miedo a tu propia sombra –**Pronuncio aquel erizo oscuro al cual le pertenecía el nombre de Dark Doom, su teléfono celular de repente empezó a sonar y a vibrar encima del escritorio irritándolo un poco y ocasionando que contestara de mala gana– **Hola Lake, ¿Cómo te ha ido?**–Decía con tono alegre mientras cogía un dardo con su mano izquierda y daba una vuelta de 90° grados a su asiento para estar apuntaba a una foto que estaba pegada en la pared– **Para que me llamáis querido amigo de la infancia**–Lanzo el dado sin pensarlo dos veces y siendo justo en el rostro de un erizo azul con mirada esmeralda que usaba un esmoquin, que estaba al lado de un erizo de color azul marino más alto que el con mirada azul que usaba la misma ropa que él, una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro en un segundo al ver que había dado en el blando- _**"En el blanco"**_

**-No sabía con quien hablar, Sonic está de viaje y necesitaba un consejo de amigos**–Se escuchaba que estaba desesperanzado y necesitaba animo urgentemente la persona que hablaba a través de aquel teléfono celular– **Me preocupa María, hace como 2 meses me llego otra amenaza en una flecha en llamas en medio de una junta de negocios**-El erizo oscuro solo trato de contener la risa y guardar dentro suyo la alegría que sentía al escuchar las tragedias que le estaba pasando a su "amigo", ese había sido un disparo perfecto por parte de Amy Rose, una de sus tantas asesinas en entrenamiento, aunque a él le hubiera gustado matarlo de una vez para quitárselo de encima de una vez por todas, aunque su sufrimiento también era un deleite para él– **En donde me ordenaban que dejara de meterme en sus asuntos, y que si lo hacía que me empezara a despedir de mi querida hija**

-**Te comprendo, se cómo te sientes y como te sentirás al perder a la persona que más quieres en este mundo** –Menciono en tono amable y amistoso Dark mientras contenía su alegría muy dentro de el para no revelar el gozo que sentía al escuchar el estado deplorable del su "amigo" mientras cogía otro de sus dardo– **Creo que lo mejor serie dejar de buscar acabar con el clan de la Luna Sangrienta y a la sombra de la muerte, así te dejaran en paz a ti y a tu hija a lo mejor**

**-¡Y dejar que ganen!** –Grito de repente el erizo al lado del teléfono ocasionando que Dark lo tuviera que alejar de su oreja, enseguida se formó un corto silencio entre ellos que fue interrumpido tan rápido como se inicio– **Tienes razón, pondré más guardias y policías para que vigilen a mi hija y podre mejores sistemas de seguridad, gracias Dark, eres de gran apoyo** –El erizo de la otra línea colgó sin dejar que el erizo oscuro contestara o tan siquiera se despidiera, se maldijo por sus adentros y enseguida solo empezó a marcar lo más rápido que podía

-**Vamos, contesta de una maldita vez Shadow** –Se levantó de su escritorio y empezó caminar de un lado a otro por toda su oficina en señal de preocupación- **Contesta**

**-¿Qué quieres ahora Dark?** –Se escuchó el contestar del otro lado de la línea, su tono de voz era serio y frio, se oía de muy mal humor y hasta cierto punto estaba enojado– **Me** **aurinas tés un disparo perfecto**

**-¡Shadow!, adelanta todo, tienes que secuestrarla hoy mismo** –Pronuncio Dark, su tono de voz era de preocupación y hasta cierto punto demostraba algo de miedo– **Le** **enviare un mensaje a Silver y a Amy para que te vallan a ayudar, ¡rayos! ellos está en Green Hill con ese patético erizo azul.**

**-No hace falta que me apresures o que envíes a alguien a ayudarme, ¿recuerdas?, soy la sombra de la muerte –**Dijo Shadow manteniendo su tono de voz seria mientras caminaba por aquellos pasillos de aquella mansión asiendo resonar sus pisadas por el suelo de manera buscando con su mirad a su adjetivo- **aparte ya estoy en casa de la eriza**-llego al final del corredor en donde se encontraba ubicada la habitación de esta, puso su mano sobre la perilla de esta y trato de abrirlo pero al parecer tenia seguro, una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro en un menos de un segundo al encontrar ya a su presa– **Te dejo Dark, tengo trabajo por hacer**

**-Solo ten cuidado Shadow, ni Eggman ni yo aceptaremos otro error más –**Dijo aquel erizo de nombre Dark antes de cortar la comunicación

Shadow solo dejo ir un suspiro silencioso mientras guardaba su teléfono celular en su garbaría na negra, enfoco su vista en la puerta que se encontraba frente a él, dio un paso corto asía atrás para consecutivamente lanzar una patada asía la puerta derivándola por completo y revelando el cuarto colorido de aquella eriza rubia que le había causado varios problemas con su superior y había manchado su reputación desde el principio de su "pequeño y sencillo trabajo". Entro a la habitación con paso lento buscando con sus iris sangre la ubicación de la eriza rubia sin resultado alguno.

**-Se que estas aquí, así que sal de una maldita vez de tu escondite si valoras tu patética vida** –Dijo Shadow deteniéndose en medio de la habitación buscando con su mirada a su víctima y guardando su ocho milímetros en su garbalina negra- **No me hagas perder mi tiempo y sal, puedo escuchar los latidos de tu acelerado corazón con claridad**–dejo caer sus parpados para cubrir sus ojos y concentrarse en escuchar a su alrededor, no tardó mucho en escuchar un caminar lento y sigiloso a sus espaldas por el leve crujir de un par de tablas del suelo de madera, lo cual provoco que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande y maliciosa, no tardo en abrir sus ojos y voltear a sus espaldas viendo con sus iris sangre a esa eriza rubia que tanto había buscado- **hay estas florecita –**la eriza solo se quedó paralizada en su lugar sin mover ni un solo músculo como estatua mientras sus iris mar empezaban a dejar salir pequeñas y finas lágrimas de tristeza y miedo, Shadow solo dio un paso en dirección a ella cuando esta reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, dio un paso así atrás tratando de alejarse de su asesino y conforme este avanzaba ella retrocedía hasta que esta se dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr por aquel pasillo recto, Shadow solo saco su arma de su garbalina en un movimiento veloz y sin pensarlo disparo asía ella, la bala roso el hombro izquierdo de la joven eriza, la cual cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor, esta pudo escuchar el caminar de su asesino acercándose a ella con lentitud, trato de levantarse otra vez apoyando ambas manos al piso para levantarse pero cayo de nueva cuenta por el dolor que sentía en su hombro dejándola pecho a tierra, no tardo en sentir que alguien la sujetaba de su otro hombro y le daba vuelta revelando su rostro de dolor, del cual sus iris mar emanaban lagrima tras lagrima

-**te lo había advertido florecita** –Pronuncio Shadow en un tono serio viendo fijamente como su sangre emanaba de su cuerpo lentamente manchando su blusa, en el interior de este podía sentir una sensación de preocupación y culpa, lo cual lo confundió a un más maldiciéndose por tener que sentir eso, el debería de sentir alegría y paz al ver el dolor de ella pero era todo lo contrario-**pero no te preocupes, pronto tu dolor terminara**

**-no, por favor –**Pronuncio la eriza con una voz débil y entre cortada mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus iris mar como si fuera una tormenta tropical-**por favor, te daré lo que sea**

**-no me interesa nada de lo que tu familia me pueden ofrecer, solo lo que tú me puedes dar –**Pronuncio Shadow en un tono calmado mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su cuello, específicamente sobre su arteria aorta**- Buenas noches, María –**enseguida Shadow aplico fuerza sobre esta zona asiendo que la eriza se desmallara por completo, el solo la carga en brazos y se levantó con ella empezando a caminar por aquellos pasillos buscando la salida de aquella mansión pasando por las cuerpos sin vida y sangrantes de los seres que trabajaban hay- **que patéticos, tu padre ni siquiera se preocupó en entretenerme, pero no te preocupes, tú lo harás por el**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	2. ¿Quien es voz?

_**MARÍA POV**_

_Me dolía mucho la cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo que yacía inerte en ese suave colchón o eso quería pensar por el simple hecho de que tal ve ya había muerto; abrí lentamente mis ojos ya que sentía cierta irritación y pesadez en mis parpados como cuando me levantaba para ir a la escuela, lo primero en que se enfocó mi vista fue en un techo raso de un tono crema fuerte pero a la vez blanquecino, me incorpore lentamente sentándome en la orilla derecha de la cama con mi vista enfocada en una puerta de madera, eche un vistazo a mi alrededor viendo que era una habitación grande, en forma rectangular como de unos 12m por 16 metros cuadrados, sus paredes estaban tenidas de un tono de crema que combinaba con el color del techo y el piso era de madera, no había muchos muebles, solo estaba aquella cama matrimonial, una mesita de noche, una lámpara, y un closet pequeño, me levante lentamente de la cama apoyando mis pies descalzo en aquel suelo sintiendo el frio de este, camine hasta la puerta de la habitación y apoye mi oreja en esta para tratar de escuchar con claridad alguna señal de mi asesino o secuestrado, ya ni sabía que era o que quería de mí, por mi mente paso aquellos recuerdos de esa pobre gente, sus cuerpos inertes sin vida sangrando en el suelo y con varias heridas de bala y uno que otro moretón en su cuerpo como si se trataran de un juguete que ya no quieres y lo tiras en en el suelo o de una hoja de papel que arrancas y tiras porque no tiene ya importancia, sentí como mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar al recordar toda la sangre que había visto derramada, la vida de muchos había sido tomada injustamente, y todo por mi culpa, me recargue inconscientemente de la puerta y empecé a llorar, esta se abrió de repente asiendo que mi cuerpo perdiera su soporte y callera al suelo, abrí mis ojos pues los había cerrado al sentir el desequilibro de mi cuerpo viendo un par de zapatos blancos con bordes rojizos que se encontraban a unos pocos centímetros de mi rostro, trate de levantarme apoyando ambas manos en el suelo pero al hacerlo sentí un fuerte dolor en el hombro ocasionando que volviera a caer en el suelo y dejara salir un leve gemido._

**-Veo que todavía no te recuperas por completo florecita** –_Escuche aquella voz masculina, seria y fría como el hielo que atravesó mi alma, esa voz era la misma voz del responsable de tanta muerte y sangre derramada, solo me quede hay en el suelo tratando de contener mis lagrimas, apreté mis puños y cerré mis parpados con fuerza esperando un disparo o un golpe, pero en lugar de eso sentí como ponía mi cuerpo boca arriba y me carga en brazos, abrí mis ojos de golpe al sentir mi cuerpo elevado en el aire uniendo mi mirada azul mar con su mirada sangre, me estremecí al ver sus ojos, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien con sus iris de ese color, le puse más atención y me di cuenta que también era un erizo de color negro con franjas rojas en sus púas, brazos y piernas, su mirada era seria y fría, y no reflejaba ninguna expresión de felicidad o piedad, y lo segundo ya me había quedado muy en claro-_**¿Qué tanto me vez?**

_Por estar concentrada en mis propios pensamientos no me había percatado que ya me encontraba sentada en aquella cama matrimonia adentro de aquella habitación, sentí como el me sujeto de mi barbilla con su mano derecha y se acercó a mi rostro a tal grado que podía sentir su respiración, su respiración pasiva y calmada, y nuestras narices estaban de cierta forma unidas, sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a enrojecerse al estar a tan corta distancia de el y mi corazón estaba acelerando su pulso, aunque era un asesino tenía que admitir que era guapo, enseguida sentí como soltó mi barbilla y se alejó de mi lentamente sin despegar sus iris sangre de mí._

-**Sera mejor que te portes bien durante tu estaría aquí si no quieres salir herida florecita** –_Pronuncio el con su voz seria asiéndome entres mecer un poco, nunca había escuchado una voz tan profunda y fría, parecía que él no tenía alma o emociones_

**-¿Cuál es su nombre?** –_Pronuncie mientras lo volvía a ver con más detalle, por alguna razón se me hacia conocido, a pesar de que sus características eran casi imposibles de ver se me hacia conocido_

**-Solo tienes que saber una cosa de mi florecita, que pronto tu padre y tu serán asesinados por el mejor asesino de todos** _–En ese momento volvió a coger mi barbilla y se acercó a mi oído asiendo que mi sonrojo volviera y sintiera un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo como si estuviera en medio invierno sin suerte o prenda alguna_-**yo, La sombra de la muerte**

_Mis ojos se ampliaron como si fueran platos al escuchar aquel nombre, ese nombre le pertenecía al mayor asesino de todos los tiempos, llevaba aproximadamente 15 años asesinando a sangre fría y sin ninguna piedad a gente inocente y sus familias, era tan bueno que la policía no tenía ningún rastro o pista de él más que los cuerpos inertes sin vida de sus víctimas, varios asesinos se habían entregado a la policía en años pasados con tal de estar a salvo de él; el nunca dejaba a un testigo con vida o incumplía su trabajo, en pocas palabras__La Sombra de la Muerte__era un ser oscuro sin corazón que según decían que solo mataba por diversión y no por estar relacionado a algún clan o algo por el estilo, y mi familia se había vuelto en su próximo objetivo de caza._

-**Veo que te deje sin palabras florecita** -_Pronuncio el mientras con su mano izquierda empezaba a acariciar mi mejilla y sentir las gruesas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos, enseguida sentí su respiración de nuevo en mi rostro y como lo sujeto con ambas manos, enseguida en un parpadeo veloz, unió sus labios con los míos asiéndome reaccionar ya demasiado tarde como para impedirlo, yo solo cerré mis parpados con fuerza y coloque ambas manos en su pecho tratando de empujarlo lejos de mi pero cada vez que el sentía mi fuerza tratando de alejarlo solo se acercaba mas a mi, sentí como se me acababa el aire al mismo tiempo que el se alejo de mi rostro un par de centímetros y me sujeto de mis hombros causándome cierto dolor por mi hombro lastimado-_ **Ahora tu me perteneces Maria, y puedo hacer todo lo que quiera contigo, así que no me des ninguna razón para lastimarte o algo peor** _-solo sentí un gran escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal al escuchar su voz, el me soltó y se dio la media vuelta empezando a caminar rumbo a la puerta que aun yacía abierta, paso a través de esta y la cerro asegurándola con llave, yo solo coloque ambas manos en mi pecho y deje salir un par de lagrimas de mis ojos mientras me recostaba en la cama._

_**FIN DEL MARIA POV**_

Aquel erizo negro se encontraba recargado en aquella puerta de madera que lo separaban a el y a aquella eriza rubia, un par de sus dedos se encontraban colocados delicadamente sobre sus labios, su mente estaba en blanco, ese beso y esas palabras nunca tuvieron que pasar, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar aquel sentimiento cálido que sintió en su corazón cuando la beso, era una sensación maravillosa, mas maravillosa que aquella que sentía cuando le arrebataba la vida a alguien.

-**Tu seras totalmente mía Maria Lake, te guste o no **-Dijo aquel erizo mientras se incorporaba totalmente y caminaba por aquel corredor largo en dirección a la sala de estar, llego a esta y se sentó en un sillón individual apoyando sus pies en la mesa de centro y prendiendo su televisión de pantalla plana de 205 pulgadas (N/A: 4.55 metros de ancho y 2.56 de altura, y aunque parece de ensueños si existen pantallas así de grandes)-** Dark exagero en el tamaño de la tele**-enseguida su celular empezó a sonar y el solo lo volteo a ver con cierta pereza, estiro su mano hasta la mesa de centro en donde se encontraba bajando sus pies de esta y cogiendo aquel aparato que no dejaba de sonar, el solo vio el numero y contesto ya que creía que iba a ser un nuevo trabajo-** ¿que quieres ahora Dark?**

-**Te soporto que mates por diversión, ¡pero mas de 600 personas en una misma noche, eso es exageración, y sin mencionar a la gente que asesinasteis en aquel restaurante!**-Pronuncio una voz masculina seria y gruesa del otro lado de la linea que se escuchaba muy enfadado, el solo se alejo el celular de su oreja y corto la llamada, ni paso ni un minuto cuando el celular volvió a sonar en ese momento, el solo contesto y lo acerco a su oido

-¿**Que rayos pasa?, mato a mas gente por noche y no te pones histérico Dark** -Pronuncio aquel erizo negro bajando todo el volumen de su televisión para poder escuchar con claridad a su superior

**-Que por tu estilo único de asesinato tengo al padre llorón de la chiquilla encima mio buscando consuelo...aunque es divertido verlo llorar y como se desmorona en el suelo, pero ni siquiera me deja ir al baño solo, así que tendrás que asesinar a esa chiquilla de una vez por todas** -Dijo Dark algo desesperado

**-¡No!**-Grito aquel erizo levantándose de su asiento y empezando a caminar por toda la sala de estar

**-¿No?** -Dijo Dark confundido-** Paso algo de lo que me tenga que enterar**

**CONTINUARA…...**


	3. Pertenencias

**¿Paso algo de lo que me tenga que enterar Shadow?** –Dijo Dark con tono de voz serio y autoritario que hizo dudar por un segundo al erizo negro

**-es que….todo es parte de mi plan maestro Dark….veras al estar ese idiota contigo estara solo su departamento totalmente y podre conseguir información acerca de esa peste azul -**Dijo Shadow mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su cien

**- ¿y? -**Dijo Dark algo molesto con tono de voz serio**- ¿Que podrías conseguir tu que Rouge no haiga conseguido ya?**

**-No me subestimes Dark, yo soy...** -Dijo Shadow con un tono de voz confiado

**-La sombra de la muerte, el asesino perfecto blablabla, ya me se ese discurso sobrino** -Dijo Dark de manera algo burlona con un toque de molestia-** ahora vez y mata a la niña esa de una vez para quitarme a su padre de encima**

**-pero...**

**-¿pero que Shadow?**-Dijo Dark ya desesperado por la actitud de su sobrino**- voy a colgar y cuando te vuelva a llamar quiero que me digas que ya te encargasteis de esa molestia**, **adiós**-cortando la llamada-

**-pero no puedo asesinarla, no puedo -**Pronuncio Shadow en un tono algo nostálgico mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su sillón meditando en las palabras de su tío, el tenia razón, el era la sombra de la muerte, un asesino despiadado que nunca a tenido misericordia de alguien, ¿porque esta vez iba a ser la excepción?, se levanto de su sillon y camino asia la habitación en donde se encontraba su próxima victima encerrada, dejo ir un suspiro y abrió la puerta revelando el interior de la habitación, se sobre exalto de susto al ver la habitación totalmente vacía, aquella eriza ya no estaba hay, solo golpeo la pared en señal de enojo y azoto la puerta con fuerza al salir de aquel cuarto, empezó a caminar por aquel corredor con paso veloz en dirección a la puerta principal para ver si aun podía atrapar a la eriza, se detuvo de repente al visualizar a la eriza rubia tratando de abrir la puerta con un par de pasadores- **¿Como lograsteis escapar?**

****La joven eriza solo volteo a sus espaldas para ver a aquel erizo negro responsable de la situación que ella estaba viviendo en ese momento de su vida. Ella solo lo miro con enojo y algo de furia en sus irirs cielo mientras un par de lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. El erizo negro solo se empezó a acercar a ella mientras sacaba su ocho milímetros, Maria se sobre salto un poco al ver aquella arma en su mano, eso solo significaba una sola cosa, la iba a asesinar, ella solo se fue acercando a el mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos con algo de terror y miedo a lo que iba a suceder pero no mostraba su miedo sino su enojo asía ese asesino que buscaba acabar con su vida, aunque algo en su mirada sangre la asía dudar acerca de las razones que tenia acerca de porque traía esa arma, en sus iris sangre se podía notar cierta tristeza y nostalgia.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en círculos al frente de aquella puerta viéndose a los ojos del otro con cierta tristeza hasta que Maria paro en seco al sentir el frió metal de aquella arma debajo de su barbilla, solo había parpadeado y ya tenia a aquel asesino al frente de ella apuntándole listo para matarla, una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla lentamente, Shadow solo la estaba viendo con cierto aire de nostalgia, sus cabellos de oro y sus iris cielo brillantes le inundaban de una extraña sensación que nunca antes había sentido, una sensación hermosa y calda que le daba temor perder, pero el trabajo era el trabajo, estaba dispuesto a tirar del gatillo cuando la puerta que estaba detrás de el se abrió sin aviso, volteo a ver de quien se trataba visualizando a una murciélago blanca que usaba un traje negro pegado al cuerpo, Maria aprovecho la distracción y cogió un florero quebrando lo en la cabeza de su asesino asiendo que este cayera al suelo por el dolor que sentía, ella sonrió y salio corriendo de aquel lugar que al parecer era un departamento en medio de la ciudad por los lujos y adornos sofisticados que se podían ver con claridad por aquel corredor amplio mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro iluminándolo de luz, no se dio el lujo que de usar un elevador para bajar a la planta baja para salir de ese lugar por miedo de que aquel asesino se le adelantara e impidiera su huida así que salio corriendo por las escaleras a paso veloz a todo lo que le permitían sus pies, aunque por cada piso que bajaba podía sentir un gran dolor en sus pies y una clase de miedo en su pecho de que diera un paso en falso y cayera rodando por las escaleras, solo se detuvo un momento respirando hasta que escucho un disparo y volteo a sus espaldas escuchando con claridad los pasos rápidos de su asesino bajando por las escaleras en su búsqueda, ella no lo pensó dos veces para volver a tomar su camino corriendo por su vida mortal, pudo llegar hasta el lovi de aquel edificio y ver lo elegante y sofisticado que se notaba este asiendo imposible de creer que un psicópata o asesino viviera hay, corrió hasta la puerta de este y salio corriendo por la calle dándose cuenta por los escasos rayos de sol que estaba anocheciendo apenas, vio como las calles estaban llenas de gente y demás erizos entre otros zoomorfos, podía notar en las esquinas que cruzaba varios negocios exóticos y chicas que vestían de esa forma, ya no estaba en Green Hill o en Station Square, estaba en Angel City, un lugar en el cual nunca había estado antes y que solo lo conocía por medio de fotos y de sus casos criminales sin resolver, sin mencionar ser uno de los lugares favoritos de asesinato de la sombra de la muerte, corrió mas a prisa al recodar a su perseguidor e ingreso a un callejón buscando una clase de atajo para huir de su perseguidor por desgracia este era un callejón sin salida, solo frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y se dio la vuelta para tratar buscar otra ruta de escape pero se encontró con un erizo macho de color verde e iris azules que usaba una caqueta de piel de color negro la veía de pies a cabeza de cierta forma misteriosa y llena de lujuria que se acercaba a ella a paso firme, un escalofrió recorrió su columna al sentir la pared de aquel callejón en su espalda y al tener a ese erizo frente a ella a un par de centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

**-¿Pero que hace una lindura como tu sola en las calles de esta peligrosa ciudad?**-Pronuncio aquel erizo verde mientras le sostenía la barbilla a Maria con su mano derecha, esta solo se la quito de encima mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de molestia, enseguida el erizo la volvió a coger de su barbilla con mas fuerza y con su mano libre la sujeto de su brazo impidiendo que escapara-** con que la niña tiene agallas, eso es bueno, me gustan las chicas fuertes, son las mas divertidas**

**-¡Aléjate de ella Scourge!** -Pronuncio una voz masculina profunda y autoritaria, ambos levantando su visto asia el edificio que estaba a su lado viendo a un erizo negro con franjas rojas en las púas de su cabeza que usaba unos lentes oscuros cubriéndole sus iris pero no su mirada penetrante, y que traía puesta una gabardina negra, el erizo solo dio un salto cayendo de pie en el suelo-** ¡Ella me pertenece!**

**-Sombra de la muerte**-Pronuncio el erizo verde mientras soltaba a Maria y saca su arma con velocidad y le apuntaba a aquel erizo negro,su mano temblaba un poco dando a entender que tal vez ya habían tenido sus diferencias antes-** ¿No te encontrabas en Station Square?**

**-¿y a ti te gustaría ser mi próxima victima verdad?** -Pronuncio Shadow mientras lo veía con rostro serio, desvió su mirada un segundo para ver a la eriza rubia asegurándose de que había llegado a tiempo antes de que ella fuera una de sus próximas victimas, regreso su vista al erizo verde que le seguía apuntando con aquella arma y el solo sonrió-** ¿de verdad crees tener oportunidad de matarme?**

**-esto no se quedara así sombra de la muerte** -Dijo aquel erizo verde mientras guardaba su arma y salia corriendo de ahí, Shadow solo se empezó a acerca a Maria al igual que esta se volvía a acercar a la pared**- cuando alguien busca hacerte daño no le des el gusto de tener pleno control sobre la situación**

**-¿Porque me salvasteis?, ¿no querías matarme?** -Pregunto Maria algo confundida

**-si, así es**Dijo Shadow mientras le ponía una gasa con escopolamina (N/A:** Escopolamina: **A los pocos minutos de la administración anula la voluntad de la víctima y hace que esta colabore en lo que se le proponga de forma inconsciente) en su nariz con fuerza para que esta no tuviera oportunidad de quitársela del rostro, ya que esta al sentir aquella tela sobre su rostro le agarro de su brazo para tratar de quitarse la gasa y poder respirar con comodidad-** pero no le iba a dar el gusto a otros de poder compartir lecho contigo -**María solo fue entre cerrando sus ojos mientras aflojaba su agarre hasta quitarlo por completo, Shadow solo sonrió al ver que aquella droga ya había hecho efecto sobre la eriza dando la seguridad plena de quitar aquella gasa**- ahora que tal si nos vamos florecita**

**-si**-Dijo Maria mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Shadow y ambos se iban caminado fuera de aquel callejón rumba al departamento de este

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Station Square**

****Un erizo azul rey de mirada esmeralda que usaba un saco de color marrón oscuro y que se encontraba dentro de su oficina al frente de su escritorio leyendo un par de expedientes tanto viejos como nuevos acerca de aquel asesino que estaba presente en todas sus pesadillas, pero su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando un zorito amarillo de dos colas de iris azules y que se encontraba en edad joven abrió la puerta de su oficina con un rostro preocupado.

**-¿Que pasa Tails? -**Dijo aquel erizo azul con un tono de voz serio pero a la vez con una pizca de preocupación al ver a su amigo y compañero de trabajo en aquella condición**- ¿volvió a atacar la sombra de la muerte?**

**-Sonic, lo siento mucho de verdad -**Pronuncio aquel zorro de dos colas mientras sus iris azules eran opaca dos por un par de lagrimas**- es tu novia, ella esta muerta, fue victima de la sombra de la muerte**

El erizo azul no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos y se deslizara por su mejilla izquierda en señal de tristeza y dolor, enseguida dirigir su vista a la esquina derecha de su escritorio en donde se encontraba una foto en donde se encontraba el abrazando a una eriza rubia de mirada cielo que usaba un vestido rosa claro, el solo tomo la foto entre sus manos y la vio con detenimiento.

**-Maria...Mi Maria...** -Pronuncio con voz quebrantada y llena de dolor mientras mas de sus lagrimas brotaban de sus iris esmeraldas y recorrían sus mejillas con velocidad

**CONTINUARA...**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	4. Puntos

Un erizo azul rey de iris esmeraldas se encontraba sentado en su silla al frente de su escritorio de madera viendo detenidamente con sus iris inundados en lagrimas un pequeño y angosto álbum de fotos, el cual era de un color azul claro con adornos de corazones rojos, en todas las fotos salia el acompañado de una eriza rubia de iris cielo, cerro el álbum con delicadeza y lo dejo sobre su escritorio mientras dejaba salir un suspiro amargo de sus labios y recargaba su espalda por completo en el respaldo de aquella silla.

**-Maria...lo siento mucho Maria...si tan solo te hubiera escuchado...-**Pronuncio aquel erizo azul con un tono nostálgico al recordar a su difunta novia y la ultima vez que la vio, fue antes de que el fuera a Green Hill por un caso de homicidio que estaba vinculado con la sombra de la muerte, ella había ido al aeropuerto a despedirse de el y a pedirle que no se fuera, el le había dicho que era su trabajo y que cualquier pista o rastro que el dejaba le ayudaría a atraparlo ella le dijo que sentía que algo malo iba a pasar y que lo necesitaría a su lado y el se había negado, a tal grado que le grito al frente de todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto y la hizo llora, dejo caer su rostro sobre el escritorio asiendo emitir un sonido hueco por el impacto de su rostro en la madera mientras mas lagrimas cristalinas y amargas se acumulaban en sus iris esmeraldas-**si te hubiera escuchado no te habría perdido...Maria**

**-Detective Sonic** -Pronuncio una voz masculina seria y pacifica, el erizo azul se incorporo lentamente y dirigía su vista a la puerta de su oficina viendo a un erizo de color blanco e iris miel que lo veia con cierta preocupación**-El señor Lake lo esta esperando en la planta baja para que lo acompañe a Green Hill para reconocer el cuerpo, sin contar que este caso esta relacionado con la sombra de la muerte y usted es el detective detrás de su investigación**

**-Si comandante Silver** -Dijo Sonic mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con tu altee brazo y se levanta de aquella silla, cogió su gabardina negra y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de su oficina para salir

-**Una cosa mas detective -**Dijo Silver asiendo que Sonic se detuviera justo al frente de aquella puerta de madera**-No deje que sus sentimientos lo dominen por completo**

Un erizo oscuro como la noche de otoño y de iris miel se encontraba pacíficamente sentado en aquel sillón grande cubierto por una cobija delgada de color rojo con extremos dorados, y una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos aun con aquel vapor tentador y lleno de dulce olor proveniente de la bebida saliendo de el, no podía pedir nada mas en aquella noche fría y lluviosa, olfateo la bebida mientras la acercaba a su rostro, y le dio un ligero sorbo saboreando aquel dulce sabor del chocolate.

**-Típico de ti estar tomando chocolate caliente en un día lluvioso Dark**-Pronuncio una voz masculina profunda con cierto tono de molestia

**-Sabéis bien que no puedo evitarlo Shadow** -Pronuncio aquel erizo oscuro dándole otro sorbo a su bebida chocolatera**- Sabes bien que los días lluviosos son mi debilidad junto con el chocolate caliente, por cierto gran trabajo con la chiquilla**

**-Te dije que tenia un AX bajo la manga -**Dijo Shadow mientras salia de las sombras de aquella casa y se acercaba un poco a la chimenea para sentir el calor que emitía aquel fuego**- Aunque pronto se darán cuenta de que no es la verdadera y volverán a empezar la investigación, tenemos máximo tres días para realizar la segunda parte del plan**

**-Es mas que suficiente -**Dijo Dark con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro**-Ves reuniendo al equipo para que puedan realizar la segunda fase mañana mismo, y una cosa mas, en el garaje están un par de cajas hechas de madera, hay se encuentran guardados tus nuevos juguetes**

**-Ya era hora**-Dijo Shadow mientras una sonrisa maléfica se apoderaba de su rostro y una mirada sedienta de sangre apareció por medio de sus iris sangre

**-solo no te pases de la linea cuando las pruebes, tu ultima revicion de armas termino con mas de 3,097 muertos, y la mayoría era gente inocente** -Dijo Dark dándole otro sorbo a su chocolate caliente-** Pero y mis modales, ¿Quieres una taza de chocolate caliente Shadow? -**Shadow solo arqueo una ceja por la repentina pregunta de su jefe y tío, aveces el mismo se sorprendía de lo bipolar que podía ser Dark**- Esta muy bueno, el cacao lo mande a traer desde Maable exclusivamente para estos momentos de llovizna**

**-Paso...tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo** -Dijo Shadow sencillamente mientras se encaminaba rumbo al garaje de aquella mansión gigantesca en busca de sus nuevas armas, no le tomo mucho tiempo en estar en aquella habitación oscura, encendió las luces y enseguida se revelaron algunos autos deportivos estacionados y unas cajas hechas de madera, una encima de la otra, Shadow solo volvió a sonreír, se acerco a una de aquellas cajas que estaba en el suelo con paso calmado, se hinco al lado de esta, y la abrió revelando una ametralladora de color negro con toques rojizos, la sujeto entre sus manos y le introducio un cartucho con municiones en esta y su sonrisa solo se amplio mas mientras que a la vez revelaba cierta malicia, empezó a apuntar a varias cosas de aquel garaje sin disparar y a hacer varios movimientos militares por aquella habitación, debía de admitir que estaba feliz por sus nuevas armas, la guardo de nuevo en aquella caja de madera y sonrió mientras pensaba en toda la diversión que iba a tener al estrenarlas mañana en la noche, dejo ir un suspiro y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta por la cual había entrado hace momentos, aunque quisiera no podía llevarse sus nuevos juguetes a casa por el momento ya que había traído su motocicleta en lugar de su deportivo, estaba en el marco de la puerta dispuesto a salir pero antes volteo a ver aquellas cajas y dejo ir un suspiro mientras apagaba las luces y se retiraba de hay rumbo a su departamento. Salio de aquella mansión que estaba a las afueras de Angel City con su típica expresión seria mientras sentía con suma claridad el frio de la noche en su piel.

No sabia que podía hacer en ese momento, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y le ardían por tanto estar llorando sin descanso alguno sin mencionar que también le dolía la garganta por tanto gritar, en ese momento se encontraba acostada en aquella cama meditando su situación actual, estaba secuestraba por el mas grande asesino de toda la historia de Mobius, y también estaba en una ciudad totalmente desconocida para ella llena de otros asesinos y violadores, una lagrima cristalina y amarga se deslizo por su mejilla enrojecida, se levanto rápidamente de la cama poniéndose de pie en el suelo mientras veía decidida aquella puerta de madera, no se iba a dar por vencida, iba a salir de hay aunque le costara su propia vida, se acerco a la puerta con cautela y re pego su oreja a esta para tratar de escuchar a su asesino pero ni siquiera se oía su respiración o su caminar, _**"¿habrá salido?"**_, pensó en sus adentros mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus púas y sacaba una clase de pasador y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, introdujo el pasador en la guarda (parte de la cerradura en donde se introducen las llaves) y trato de abrirla usando aquel pasador como una llave, escucho un pequeño golpeteo metálico dentro de la cerradura y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, giro la chapa de la puerta abriéndola y dándole un gran aire de esperanzas y alegría, salio con cuidado de aquella habitación y empezó a ver a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie en el departamento asiendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, salio corriendo de hay por medio de ese largos y adornados pasillos rumbo a la puerta de salida, ya estaba al frente de aquella puerta de madera de roble pintada de blanca, su corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez lleno de gozo y alegría, pronto se iría de hay y volvería a su casa, coloco su mano en la cerradura y la giro dándose cuenta de que no tenia llave o seguro, como si todo este tiempo aquella puerta la estaba esperando con paciencia para poderla ayudar a salir de hay, y poder recibir un gran abrazo de la libertad, su sonrisa solo se amplio mas mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada segundo, tiro de la puerta asía ella abriéndola por completo y dejando que la luz de aquel pasillo la iluminaba, pero su expresión de alegría cambio por completo a una de tristeza, miedo y terror al ver a aquel erizo negro de franjas rojas de pie al frente de ella con una mirada sangre profunda y con partes de su vestimenta manchada de sangre fresca...

**-Eres igual que aquella peste azul, nunca te rindes** -Dijo Shadow con voz profunda mientras caminaba asía ella asiéndola retroceder, el al estar adentro cerro la puerta a su espalda con seguro sin apartar sus iris sangre de ella y mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa se formaba en su rostro**- Tal parece que te tendre que poner un castigo para que entiendas...**

**CONTINUARA...**

Se Despide Judith Rose Dark

Dejen Reviews


End file.
